Snow Queen
by TiffyLee
Summary: Bella is much more powerful than anyone realizes. She knows what the Cullens are and is keeping a close eye on them, and they're doing the same. The Volturi end up coming and want to kill the wolf pack, but Bella doesn't take that to well. R&R!
1. Leeches

_**Leeches**_

**BPOV**

I woke up to the alarm blaring in my ear. I reached down and unplugged it from the walk. Kicking the quilt off my feet, I slowly stumbled to the window. I pulled back the curtain while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I blinked a couple times from the bright light shining off of the snow. It was another beautiful day. _My_ kind of day.

I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower using my strawberry shampoo, and brushed my teeth. I went back into my room, with a towel wrapped around my body and my hair. I got dressed in a pair of skinny blue jeans, a red long sleeved shirt, and my black converse.

I was walking down the stairs drying my hair, going slowly as not to trip. At the

last step, like always, I lost my balance. I quickly reached out with my hands, dropping the towel making it land on my head where I couldn't see, and grabbed at the banister. The fingers of my right hand skimmed over and missed the railing, but my left hand was able to get a good grip on it. I tightened my grip on the banister and steadied myself. I reached up and removed the towel from my head.

I walked into the kitchen, setting the towel down on the counter on my way to the cabinets. I reached up and pulled out my favorite cereal, Captain Crunch, grabbed a bowl and a spoon, and got the milk out of the refrigerator. I made myself a quick bowl, then ran back upstairs to fix my hair. I looked at my watch. Damn. Five minutes till I'm late. I grabbed my stuff, stumbled down the stairs and out the door, while quickly throwing the deadbolt, and got into my blood red Mustang Giugiaro Concept. The start of another ordinary day.

I raced down the road and pealed into the parking lot of the school. I slammed on the brakes and did a one eighty, parking perfectly in my spot. I looked at my watch again. One minute. I turned off my car, grabbed my stuff, and got out of my car. I slammed the door shut, trying to balance my things in one hand, and locked the door, while walking toward the school as fast as I could without dropping anything or tripping.

I threw open the front door, and ran down the hall. I turned a corner, sliding a little. I raced down the hall, seeing my class a couple doors down. I grabbed the door frame, stopping myself from passing it, and dashed inside right as the bell rang.

"Glad you could make it this morning Isabella." said the Spanish teacher, Mrs. Price, while closing the door behind me.

"My pleasure." I replied, as I found my way to my seat in the back left corner.

I pulled out my sketch book and started to doodle random things, while the teacher rambled on about unimportant things. Someone walked into the class room about half way through. I was to busy drawing trees with snow on them to look up and see who it was. I heard the teacher turn toward the person and start talking to them. After awhile, the teacher turned back to the class.

"Ok class." she said. "We have a new student joining us today. Make him feel welcome. Would you please introduce yourself?"

"I'm Edward Cullen." the new guy said, his voice sounding like bells. I stiffened in my seat.

"Please find a seat Edward and we can continue our lesson." she said.

I continued doodling when he sat down in the only empty seat next to mine. The entire class time, I could feel his eyes on me. I just kept drawing, trying to distract myself to not look up.

A minute before the bell rang, I carefully put my stuff away, while sneaking a peak at Edward between my hair. Oh, shit. I quickly looked away. When the bell finally rang, I quickly got up and ran out the door, while looking at the floor, making sure I didn't trip. I went skidding down the hall, heading towards my math class. I was the first person in my class for once. I went and sat down in my seat in the back of the room again.

I didn't know why he was here, but it had to be for something. I knew his kind, it never ended well. If one person ended up missing, I would have to end him and whoever else is with him.

**EPOV**

As the bell rang, I watched as she sprang up out of her desk and ran out the door before any one else was even out of there seats.

Never in my existence, have I ever failed to be able to read anyone. Maybe I was losing my power, or maybe there was something about her that was different then every other human I've ever met.

I got up and followed her scent of freesia and strawberry and a hint of ….. snow?, down the hall. She had already made it to her class and was the only one in there, when I found her. She was staring out the window, with a confused look on her face. God, how much I wanted to know what she was thinking.

After a few seconds, I reluctantly walked away before she noticed me watching her. I was walking to Mrs. McLeod's class, when Alice walked around the corner to stand in front of me. "I couldn't see you for a minute." she said looking worried. "Whatever you where planning, don't do it."

"What do you mean you couldn't see me?" I asked her. "I wasn't going to do anything."

"What where you just about to do?"

"It doesn't matter." I said, walking around her. I didn't want to talk about how some girl was making me go crazy in just a few short minutes since we'd been here.

Alice grabbed my arm and turned me to face her. "What happened? I know something happened. You couldn't have just disappeared and reappeared."

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you." I said, getting a little angry. "I couldn't read this one girls mind. I think something might be happening to me."

"Your power can't just stop working Edward. It's suppose to grow over time."

"I know that Alice, but I couldn't get anything out of her. You don't know how frustrating that is."

"Yes I do. I couldn't see you, remember? I didn't know what happened." Alice said. She started to pace back and forth, lots of different thoughts going through her mind. "Well then, it must be her doing something."

"Do you think she knows that she's doing it?"

"I don't know, but we'll talk about it later, the minute bell is about to ring. See you at lunch." she said, walking past me to her class right as the minute bell rang.

I walked down the hall toward my English class. I was going to find a way to read her mind.

**BPOV**

By lunch, I had pretty much forgotten about the new kid, until I walked into the lunch room. I stood frozen in the doorway. There were five of them. I got pushed from behind from a couple people trying to get into the lunch room, and stumbled into a couple people in front of me. I steadied myself before I bumped into anyone else. I went over to the lunch line, grabbed and paid for my food, and walked over to my table, in the opposite side of the cafeteria then the new students, before I could cause anymore trouble.

I sat down and looked at the filthy parasites out of the corner of my eye. There was a big brawny male with dark curly hair and a gorgeous blond sitting next to him. There was a blond male with muscles, but not as much as the other one, and if you looked closely, you could see that he had tons of scars, and there was a little pixie with short black hair that stuck out in all directions sitting next to him. Then there was the bronze haired one. Edward. He wasn't as muscular as the others, but you could still tell he had some muscles. And if I looked closely, I could see that every one of them had black eyes. Not good for anyone.

I looked up and notice that Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie where walking to my table. They could never take the tint.

"Hi Bella. How you doing today?" Mike asked me, sitting down beside me, closer than I liked. Eric sat down on the other side of me, making it impossible to move.

"Just fine Mike." I said, taking a bite of my pizza, ignoring them both.

"How was your summer?" Eric asked me.

"Like all other summers. Boring." I said, taking another bite, wishing they would go away.

"We were planning to go to the movies this weekend. Did you want to come with us?" Mike asked, hopefully.

"I'm sorry." I said, with no sorrow in my voice. "But I have other plans this weekend." I started to take bigger bites of my pizza, trying to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Well maybe another time then." Eric said, probably thinking about when was a good time.

"Maybe." I said doubtfully, getting up, planning to go anywhere where they weren't. I threw my trash away and grabbed my stuff. "Good hanging with you." I said sarcastically. I walked toward the exit and saw out of the corner of my eye, that Edward was grinning and shaking his head back and forth looking down at the table. I ignored him, and kept walking, going to the library, where I knew Mike and Eric would never go.

I walked into the library and sat down on one of the bean bags in the corner, trying to think why the leeches would come to this small town. Nothing exciting ever happens here, but I guess it would be a great place where they could come out in the day, seeing as it's always cloudy. But why would they go to school and try to be normal. It's just not natural for there kind. I would just have to watch them and see what they are up to.

**EPOV**

I went into the lunch room and sat down in an empty table in the corner, waiting for the rest of my family. A few seconds later they walked through the door and headed straight toward me.

When Alice sat down, she got straight to the point. "Okay. Well, I thought about it, and I think we just have to watch her for a while and see what happens. See if she knows that she's blocking us or not."

"Okay. I've been following her all day, and still nothing. If she is doing something, she hasn't let it slip." I said, sighing at the end in my frustration.

"Wait." Emmett interrupted Alice and me. "What are you talking about. We haven't even been here a day and there's already a problem."

"We could always take care of the problem." Rosalie said, while looking at her nails, already picturing ways that we could _take care of the problem_.

"There is nothing to 'take care of it'." I said getting mad at Rosalie for even suggesting that we kill her.

"Okay, okay. I won't do anything. I was merely suggesting it." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

There was a sudden commotion at the front of the cafeteria. I looked up, and the person in the middle of all the commotion, was the mystery girl. She got bumped from behind and knocked into a couple people in front of her. She quickly steadied herself and walked over to the line to get food. She grabbed a pepperoni pizza, paid for it, then walked to her table and sat down.

I could tell that see was looking our way out of the corner of her eye, when she sat down. It was as she was studying us, so I decided to study her. Maybe it would help me to be able to get something from her mind. She was beautiful, with long brown hair that had some waves in it. Her skin was pale white, but not like she was sick, just that she didn't go out into the sun. I then looked at her eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown, and I got completely lost in them.

After a few seconds she looked away, making me snap out of my trance in her eyes. Two guys walked over to her table, who where both thinking things what would put shame to Emmett and Rosalie. I looked to the girl and saw that she had noticed them both to. She looked back down at her food as the two vile boys sat down next to her, rather closely.

"Hi Bella. How you doing today?" the one with blond hair, asked her. So I finally found a name for her.

"Just fine Mike." I heard her say, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"How was your summer?" the other boy asked her.

"Just like always. Boring." Bella said. It looked like she was starting to get mad. I turned to Jasper. "Jasper, can you tell what Bella is feeling?" I asked, wondering if his power worked, since Alice's and mine didn't.

Jasper looked Bella's way and concentrated awhile. After a few seconds he looked at me. _No_. he thought to me. I looked back to Bella.

"We were planning to go to the movies this weekend. Did you want to go with us?" Mike asked her, thinking that there was no way she would say no, and trying to find a way to ditch the other guy so that they could be alone.

"I'm sorry." she said, with no sorrow in her voice at all. "But I have other plans this weekend." Mike and Eric both let out their breaths in disappointment.

"Well maybe another time then." Eric said, thinking about asking her again tomorrow.

"Maybe." she said rolling her eyes, while throwing away her trash. She went back to the table to grab her stuff. "Good hanging with you." she said sarcastically, and walked toward the door.

Both Eric and Mike thought that they still had a chance with her and where going to ask her out again after school. I looked down at the table and shock my head back and forth, laughing. Boy's thought never changed.


	2. Frozen

_**Frozen**_

**BPOV**

There was one more class for the day, and I couldn't wait for it to be over. I just wanted to get away from all the leeches. I walked into my English class and headed to my seat, while looking at the ground the whole way. I sat down and leaned back in my seat trying to get comfortable and closed my eyes.

"Hi. I'm Alice." I snapped my eyelids open and stared at the ceiling. The voice sounded like wind chimes. I slowly turned my head to look at the person that had spoken, and found out the voice belonged to the little pixie like parasite. I smiled a tight smile and quickly looked back at the ceiling, not being able to relax again.

Great. This was my favorite class, and now it's ruined.

When the bell rang, I gathered my stuff and jumped out of my seat, quickly walking toward the door. When I was out of the class, I took off running down the hall, almost dropping must of my stuff. I ran outside to my car, unlocking it when I was halfway there. I pulled open the door and threw my stuff in the passenger seat and quickly getting into the drivers seat and closed the door behind me. I reached up and quickly locked the door. I started me car and pealed out of the parking lot, heading home, away from the leeches to think of ways to get rid of them.

It has been a week since the Cullens, as the leeches called themselves, have been in Forks. Every morning I woke up and looked in the newspaper, and found that no one had been reported missing yet.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed for school in dark blue Levi jeans, a blue blouse, and black converse. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun.

I woke up early this morning, so I decided to go outside and enjoy the snow. I walked outside, and noticed that it wasn't snowing yet. I could tell it was trying to snow, so I decided to help it along.

I looked up to the sky and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. After a few seconds, I could feet droplets landing on my face. I opened my eyes and saw that it had started snowing.

I went sliding down the hall and ended up passing my class. I tried to turn around, but my feet got twisted around each other and I landed on my butt. I pushed off the ground, getting back to my feet, and raced into the class room, once again making it into the class right as the bell was ringing.

"Almost late again Isabella." Mrs. Price said.

I looked at her and sweetly smiled. "Sorry, but I had to go slow on the road, what with all the snow."

She looked at the window, and I saw a look of surprise come over her. I guess she didn't realize that it was snowing.

"Tomar asiento." Mrs. Price said, turning to close the door.

I walked to my seat smirking, but wiped it off my face when I saw Edward looking at me with a smile. I went to my seat, dropped my things on the ground, and plopped into my seat, avoiding his stare.

All through class, he kept staring at me, like every other day, but whenever the teacher asked him a question, he would some how always answer it correctly. He was either really smart or had some sort of power that some of the bloodsuckers had.

When the bell rang, signaling for lunch, I slowly gathered my stuff up, stalling to make sure Mike and Eric didn't see me. If they saw me, there was no doubt that they would follow me, no matter where I went.

After three minutes, I walked out of the class room and headed toward the exit on the east side of the school, the opposite side for the cafeteria, to go sit in the snow. I was halfway down the hall, when I noticed that I was being followed. When I turned down the next hall, I looked to see who it was. He never stops. When I was out of his sight, I stopped and pressed my back to the wall and held my breath, waiting.

He stepped around the corner and I reached out, wrapping my fingers around his neck. I turned around so I had him pressed up against the wall.

He looked surprised, but not scared, and why would he? He was the predator and I was the prey, or so he thought.

I glared at him. "What do you want Edward?" I yelled in his face, but not to loud where it would echo down the hall. After a minute had pasted and he still hadn't answered, I slammed his head into the wall, making a small dent.

"What are you?" he asked me.

"I asked you a question first. Why are you always following me?" A look of shock flashed across his face. "Oh, yes. I've seen you every time. You can't hide as well as you think. Now, tell me why?" he was starting to make me angry. I tightened my grip around his neck. He did nothing, thinking I wasn't a danger to him. Well, I'll show him how dangerous I could be.

I took a deep breath and focused on letting my power go up my arm and to my hand, making Edward realize who he was messing with. I felt him stiffen for a second, and then he reached up and tried to push my hand away from his neck, but not succeeding. I gave him my most evil smile and upped my power a bit. He stopped struggling and took a deep breath. I could tell it was hard for him to do. I slowly reeled in my power, letting him breath, not that he needed it. I removed my hand from around his neck and stepped back, making him fall to his hands and knees.

I looked at him with pity and walked toward the exit, throwing the doors open, letting a breeze blow in to help him.

**EPOV**

I knelt on the ground, while Bella walked away, trying to get complete control over my body again. I forcefully lifted my head up and watched Bella walk out the door into the snow. I fell all the way to the ground, to weak to hold myself up anymore.

Bella wasn't what she appeared to be. She wasn't a weak human. She was much different. She had the power to make one of the most dangerous predators go to his knees.

I heard some people coming down the hall and tried to get up. My arms were to wobbly to hold myself and I fell back to the ground.

Emmett and Jasper walked around the corner and spotted me lying on the floor. They came rushing over to me and grabbed one of my arms each, pulling me to my feet. They let go of me, and my legs shook under me and I fell into Emmett. He grabbed my shoulders and straightened me up, but he still kept his hands on my shoulders, holding me up.

"What happened to you? Did you fall head over heals over that Bella chick, Eddie?" Emmett asked, shaking me with his laughter.

I shoved my arm back, aiming to elbow him in the ribs. He let go of me before I made contact, and I fell into Jasper. Jasper grabbed me and helped me lean against the wall for support.

"What happened to you?" Jasper asked me seriously. "Alice said she couldn't see you anymore and sent us to find you."

I took a deep breath, trying to find my voice to explain. "Bella… did something. She… put her hand around my neck and… pushed me against the wall… with such force." I said, still trying to wrap my mind around everything that she did. I took another deep breath before continuing. "Then something really… weird happened. I felt this chill go through my body. I couldn't breath or move. I felt like I was… frozen." I looked up at Emmett and Jasper. They had looks of surprise and shock on their faces. All that was going through their minds was that Rosalie was right. That if Bella ended up being a threat to us, we would have to take care of the problem.


	3. Mysteries and Secrets

_**Mysteries and Secrets**_

**BPOV**

I went out to the parking lot and sat on the hood of my car, letting the snow fall on me. God, how stupid could I be. I thought to myself, hitting my forehead with my fist. I just showed him what I could do, now they'll never leave me alone.

When the bell rang I stayed sitting on my car for a minute, thinking whether to go home or not. After awhile, I got up, grabbed my stuff, and headed inside. They couldn't, wouldn't, do anything while people were around.

It was the last class of the day, and I couldn't wait to see what Alice would do. I knew that Edward would have told the others what had happened by now, and they would probably be planning something to get back at me.

I sat in my seat, waiting for Alice to walk through the door. When she did, she looked a little surprised to see me. I guess she thought I had went home, to afraid to see what they would do to me. I smiled at the thought and waved at her. She slowly walked toward her seat beside me and sat down, the whole time looking at me, making sure I didn't do anything.

"Hi Alice. How are you doing today?" I asked her. Playing dumb, like I didn't do anything unnatural early.

"Uh.. Just fine." she said, trying to figure out what I was up to. The teacher walked in when the bell rang, and I looked to the front of the class, feeling Alice's eyes on me.

I would look at Alice out of the corner of my eye every few minutes and could see that she was thinking really hard about something. "Watcha thinking about?" I asked her quietly, making sure no one heard, but Alice. She looked over at me, but didn't answer. I smiled and looked back to the front of the class. After awhile she finally answered me. "I'm just trying to figure you out." she said just as quietly.

I turned my head and smiled at her. "Having any luck with that?" I hoped she wasn't. I didn't like anyone knowing what I was.

"No." she said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice and a pout on her lip. "You're a complete mystery." I smiled even more, glad she hadn't figured anything out. I think I might like this leech. She was fun to mess with.

"Good. I'd like to keep it that way." I said right as the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

I reached my car when Alice grabbed my arm, making me face her. "I'm warning you right now. If you try to hurt my family again, you'll regret it." she told me, narrowing her eyes at me.

I shook her hand off me, and glared right back at her. Maybe I won't like her so much after all. "Lets get this straight. This is my town, so you'll listen to me. I won't be taking orders from your kind." She looked taken back about my statement. "If I find out that one person is missing, _you _and the rest of them will regret it." I glared at her one more time, before getting in my car and pealing out of the parking lot.

**APOV**

I was walking to my English class, thinking about everything that Bella did to Edward. How Edward had described it, Bella was more powerful than we could image. She definitely wasn't human, or at least not completely.

When I walked into the class room, I slowed down a little, startled at who I saw. Bella was sitting in her seat, right next to mine. When she looked at me, she smiled and waved. I walked to my seat, keeping my eyes on her. _Bella's here. _I thought, knowing Edward would be listening. I sat down, stilling watching her out of the corner of my eye.

"Hi Alice. How are you today?" Bella asked me innocently, acting like she hadn't done anything early.

I looked at her, not sure what she was playing. "Uh… Just fine." I said warily.

All through class I would look at her to make sure she wasn't about to do something. I would try to look into the future, but there was nothing to see. She was still blocking me.

"Watcha thinking about?" She asked me quietly, when everyone was done with their work and getting ready for the bell to ring.

I looked at her, not trusting her at all. "I'm just trying to figure you out." I said, waiting for her reaction.

She didn't show any emotion on her face, but a smile. "Having any luck with that?" she asked.

"No." I said after a moment, annoyed, pouting a little. "You're a complete mystery." I admitted.

She smiled even wider. "Good. I'd like to keep it that way." The bell rang and she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the class room.

I quickly gathered up my stuff and followed her down the hall and to the parking lot, having to walk quickly to keep up with her. I grabbed her arm before she got to her car, forcing her to look at me. "I'm warning you now." I told her, narrowing my eyes. "If you try to hurt my family again, you'll regret it."

She roughly shook my hand off her arm and glared back at me. "Lets get this straight. This is my town, so you'll listen to me. I won't be taking orders from you kind." she said, deadly. Whoa, hold it a minute. Your kind. That means… "If I find out that one person ends up missing, _you_ and the rest of them will regret it." she glared at me one last time before she got in her Mustang and pealed out of the parking lot, making some snow fly up and hit me.

I stood there, stunned. How does she know? I was so lost in my thoughts, that I jumped when Edward laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Alice, what happened?" Edward asked me, confused. "You're not making any sense. I can't understand your thoughts."

I turned to him, stone faced. "She knows what we are."


	4. The Meadow

_**The Meadow**_

**BPOV**

I got home and sat on my porch swing. What did I just do? I groaned and laid down on the swing, with one leg over the arm and the other over the edge touching the ground, making the swing move. Why did I have to go and say I knew what they were? Now they'll never leave me alone.

I closed my eyes to relax and forget everything that happened today. After a couple seconds, darkness took over.

I opened my eyes, and noticed that it was dark out. I sat up, and snow fell off my chest. I got up and shook the rest of the snow off of me, and went inside.

I took a shower and got ready for bed. I went into my room and laid down on my bed, not felling tired. After an hour, when I still couldn't fall asleep, I decided to go for a walk in the woods, like I did whenever I felt down or was bored.

I got out of bed, grabbed the first pair of jeans I found, a loose fitting t-shirt, my fuzzy snow bots, and my long jacket that went down to my knees. I quickly put my hair up into a braid and went downstairs. I threw the dead bolt and walked around my house, going into the woods and seeing where they took me today.

After a couple hours, I walked through some vines that looked like an entryway. I took a few steps forward and found myself in a meadow. It was covered completely in untouched snow. I was absolutely gorgeous.

I wanted to walk out into the middle of the meadow, but I didn't want to mess the snow up by putting foot prints into it. Then a wonderful idea came to me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Cold… snow… ice… freeze, I thought to myself, concentrating. I slowly lifted my leg up and took a step forward. After seven steps, I stopped and looked behind. There were no foot prints. I grinned. I kept concentrating and walked further into the middle of the meadow, walking on top of the snow.

When I got to the middle, all I could do was stand still, looking at how beautiful it all was. I had never seen anything more stunning. I could just picture it in the spring, with flowers blossoming everywhere.

I slowly sat down, still not making a mark in the snow. I looked up at the sky, wishing it would hurry up and snow, when it finally did.

I sat watching the snow for hours before I remember that I had school and if I didn't hurry home, I would be late. I quickly got up and rushed back through the vine entryway, still holding my concentration, leaving it as beautiful as I had found it.

I reached my house and grabbed the key on top of the door frame. I threw open the door and ran upstairs. I tripped over the top stair and started to fall forward. I stuck my hands out to catch myself, making me land on my hands and knees. I pushed off the ground and ran into my room. I quickly took off my jacket and t-shirt, putting a tighter shirt and tank top on and putting my jacket back on.

I looked at my clock on the night stand. 7:56. I had four minutes left. I ran down the stairs, skipping every other one and out the door, throwing the deadbolt. I jumped in my seat and pealed out before I even had the door closed.

I went skidding into the parking lot and jumped out with my stuff running to the doors, not bothering to lock my car. I ran as fast as I could down the halls, almost passing every turn. I saw my class and noticed that the teacher was at the door, starting to close it.

I took a deep breath and blew it out, sending a wind down the hall, at the door, stopping it from closing and sending it back open. I set foot in the class room right as the bell ran.

I let out a sigh, smiling, when I realized that I had just beaten my old record to getting to class.

Mrs. Price looked at me, but didn't say a word as I found my way to my seat. I sat down and looked over at Edward. He was staring at me, like always. I gave a little wave and smiled. He raised an eyebrow at me, looking confused. It was going to be so much fun messing with him.

At lunch I walked outside not really feeling hungry. I went to my car and turned it on to listen to music. A few minutes later, someone banged on my window. I turned and looked at who it was, but I couldn't see because they were standing to close to the door.

I shut off my car and opened the door roughly, making the person back up. I stepped out and closed my door, and turned to the guy. I was startled at who it was.

"Hey pup." I said, starting to smile.

"Hey cold hearted bitch." Jacob said. I smiled even more, pulling him in for a hug, using my power to put a little frost on him, like I always did.

He shivered and pulled away, dusting the frost off of him. "It's a good thing I'm so hot." he said, looking back up at me. "Or I would have frozen."

"You know that doesn't always help." I reminded him.

"Yeah. Paul's still mad at you for that."

"Well, maybe he should learn some manners, because the next time he tries to control me, I won't give him a warning."

"A warning? You froze him. It took days to just get him stuck off the ground, and a few more days to thaw him out."

"But I helped to get him off the ground." I said. "A little." I added quietly.

"Yeah." Jacob said sarcastically. "Without your help, it would have taken longer."

"That was a year ago. He should be over it already."

"Paul never gets over anything without getting even first."

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes, deciding to change the subject. "What are you here for anyways?"

"I wanted to see you of course." he pulled me into another hug, and kissed the top of my head. I reached up and kissed him on the cheek, putting a bite to it, turning his cheek blue.

He pushed me away and rubbed his cheek, trying to warm it up. "You know I hate it when you do that. I stings like hell."

"Then stop acting like we're together. It's getting old. We went out once, a long time ago, and it didn't work out. You promised me that we would be just friends, so stop it." I said, poking him in the chest a couple times, leaving a little frost behind each time.

"I can't help myself." he said with a smirk, wiping at his chest. "You're just so beautiful."

I looked at my watch and saw that the bell was going to ring in three minutes. I let out a sigh. "I'm about to have to go to class." I told Jacob. I turned around and started to walk to the building with Jacob following me, like the little puppy he was.

"Why do you even bother going to school? You've already been through school a couple times, and you know everything anyways."

"I like to." I said, turning around and walking backwards, so I could look at him. "It's fun meeting new people. Especially the ones here." I turned back around and was about to open the door, when Jacob grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me away from the doors.

I turned around and smacked his hand away, making sure to put a sting to it. "What is your problem?" I asked angry, but I froze when I saw him. His eyes were narrowed and his nose was wrinkled up as if he smelled something bad. I looked him up and down and noticed that his entire body was shaking. "Jake?" I said softly. "You okay?"

"Vampires." he said so quietly that I had to lean in to hear him.

I grabbed his arm and towed him toward his motorcycle. "Don't worry Jake. I know that they're here and I'll take care of it. Please calm down. I've already given it away that I know what they are, so we can't have them knowing that you know too." I gave him a little push toward his motorcycle, gesturing that he needed to leave.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Fine, but if one person goes missing-"

"I've already warned them." I interrupted.

"Just keep a close eye on them." he said, looking toward the school and back to me. "If you need help with anything, you know where to find me." He jumped on his motorcycle, kicking it to life and revved it up. "See you later Bella." he looked toward the building one last time before pealing out of the lot and heading to the reservation.

The short bell rang, signaling that you had one minute to get to class. I stood there for a second, not having realized that the first bell had rang. Then I took off toward the building heading to my history class. Like always I made it right as the bell rang.


	5. Answers

_**Answers**_

I was sitting in my seat in English class, staring out the window, waiting for the day to end. I just wanted to go to La Push and talk to Jacob about the situation we have.

Someone came up to my desk and tapped on it. I sighed, annoyed. Class hadn't started yet, so it couldn't be the teacher and everyone else knew better. I turned my head, and saw Alice. I should have known.

"May I help you?" I asked her, trying not to be rude.

She took a deep breath, struggling to be nice. "Can I talk to you?" she asked me. "Please?" she added. It looked like it almost killed her to say please.

"I don't know, class is about to start." To prove my point, Mrs. McLeod walked in and the bell rang.

Alice sat down and dug out some paper and a pen. She started to write really fast. After a second, she folded it up and handed the note to me, making sure the teacher didn't see, knowing she would take it up.

I unfolded the note while looking at the teacher, making sure she didn't come and see what I was doing. I looked down when it was unfolded and read what she had written.

_How do you know what we are?_

I picked up my pencil and started writing a reply.

_Cause I've dealt with your kind before. It never ended well. _

I folded it up into a little football and shot it at her.

She snatched it out of the air before it hit her in the face. She unfolded it and wrote a reply after a second. She folded it back into a square how she had it to begin with when she was done. She started to hand it back to me, but she froze for a second, then she quickly put it under her English book and dug out another blank paper. She scribbled something on it really fast, then the teacher came up beside her to check what she was doing.

Mrs. McLeod picked it up and scanned the paper. After a minute, she handed it back to Alice and told her to keep it up. Then she walked back to her desk to grade papers.

She took out the note, unfolded it and wrote something else on it, then folded it again and passed it to me.

_What are you? _She wrote the first time. _Open you book to page 97 to make it look like you're working._She wrote the second time.

I quickly opened my English book and wrote down the questions on a clean paper, making it look like I had done something, then went back to the note.

_That's for me to know, and for you to guess at. And thanks for reminding me to open my book. How did you know that she was coming toward you, she was behind you. _I folded it up and slid it onto her desk.

She looked at it and smiled as she wrote and slid it back onto my desk.

_I guess that you're not human. And how I knew that she was coming is for me to know and you to guess at._I smiled at the last line, having my words used against me.

_It sounds like you already knew that. And I'm guessing you either heard her or you have some sort of power that helped you. _

_I just wanted to make sure I was right, like I am pretty much all the time. And I did hear her, but I also have a power._

_Of course you heard. You can hear things a couple miles away. And let me guess, you see things, don't you. I saw you get this glazy look in your eyes for a second before you put the note away. _

_Yes. It's called a psychic. But it's not always set in stone. When someone thinks about doing something, then I see it, unless they change their mind at the last second. _

_I knew what it was called, I'm not stupid. What, did you give up trying to guess that I was?_

_Of course not. I was just thinking. I know you're not a vampire neither. Give me a few hints._

_You're correct, I'm not a vampire. And I'm not a wolf neither. _

She was thinking really hard and was about to write something, when the bell rang. I closed the English book and put all my papers into my folder and grabbed the rest of my stuff. "Nice chatting with you. We should do it again." I walked by her and patted her on the back. I stopped behind her and leaned close to her ear. "Here's a hint." I felt a rush of energy go through me and up my arm to my hand. I sent a chill to her with my hand that still rested on her back, but not enough that it would hurt her. She shivered, and I could tell that she felt it. Her kind never shivered. I pulled my hand back, stopping the cold from getting to serious, and walked out of the class room to the parking lot.

I was in the middle of the parking lot when Alice ran in front up me, preventing me to go to my car. "I think I figured it out." Alice blurted out.

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Do tell me." Behind her I saw the rest of the Cullens by the silver Volvo, stop what they were doing and watch us.

"Well, I haven't completely figured out what you are what but I know what you can do. What you did to Edward the other day and what you just did to me," I saw the one with scars, Jasper, take a couple steps toward us but he brawny one, Emmett, grabbed him, stopping him from coming any further. "I'm pretty sure that you can manipulate the cold."

"Very good." I said, clapping slowly, like she just make a big break through on something really important. "You figured out most of it."

She got a confused look on her face. "Most of it. There's more?"

"How cute. You thought that was all I could do." I smiled at her like she was a child. "Yes more, but I'm not going to just tell you, that would ruin the fun." I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was four o' seven. "Well, great. Now you've made me late. I'll see you around."

I walked pass Alice when I heard a vehicle coming toward the school. I looked around Alice and saw Jacob riding his motorcycle about to head into the parking lot. I cursed under my breath and turned to walk toward him. Alice grabbed my arm before I even took a step. "Wait." she said. "I still haven't guessed what you are." I could see that she really wanted to know.

I sighed, frustrated. "I'll tell you tomorrow." I told her, knowing that she would be satisfied with that answer. I walked quickly toward Jacob, pulling my arm free of Alice's grip, before he got to close to the Cullens. I took a deep breath and blew it out at Jacob, causing a strong wind to hit him, making his motorcycle swear. Jacob slammed on the brakes, making him skid and leaving black marks on the road. He quickly put his foot down before he fell over.

I calmed the wind, but didn't stop it, making sure the smell went the opposite direction from the Cullens, and sprinted over to him. "What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled at him angrily.

"I came to see if you were alright. Normally you would have been to my house already." He looked over to the Cullens, narrowing his eyes. I turned around and looked, noticing that Alice had joined the rest of them and they were all staring at us.

I turned back to him. "I was on my way." I said quietly so the Cullens wouldn't hear. "One of the parasites wanted to talk to me for a second. They weren't going to do anything, so get on your bike and go back to the reservation. I'll follow you there."

I turned to go to my car, but Jacob grabbed my hand, stopping me. I turned my head back to look at him. I looked down at his hand on me and back up to his face, with an eyebrow raised. "I'll just give you a ride." He looked at the Cullens and back. "Get on the bike and I could give you a ride in the morning to school." He pulled on my hand, making me take a step toward him.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do. I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself." I yanked my arm back, but Jacob didn't let go, he just to a step toward me keeping a firm grip on my hand. "Let go Jake. I'm warning you."

"I'm just looking out for you. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt. So get on the bike." He pulled me again, but with more force than before.

"Oh. You care about me, that's all. Well let me show you how much I care about you." I stepped toward him and grabbed his face.

"Wait." He said, realizing that he just made a big mistake and knowing the consequence for it. "I'm sorry for telling you what to do, but please don't do it." He tried to pull his head back, but I wasn't going to allow that. I pulled his head toward me and kissed the opposite cheek I had kissed this morning. I was angry, so I put a lot of chill into the kiss. Immediately, he started to shove against me, trying to get me off of him. He started to get weaker as the seconds passed. After a minute passed, I pulled away from him, grinning.

He fell to the ground, to weak to hold himself. I looked down at him, and the smile slowly slipped from my face. He was shivering violently. His entire right side of his face was blue and purple from my kiss with frostbite.

I hesitantly took a couple steps forward until I was standing above him. I knelt down in front of him, a tear sliding from the corner of my eye. "Jake?" I said. He looked up, pain written all over his face. "I'm sorry. I lost control, I didn't know what I was doing." I reached out and cupped his left cheek in my hand. "I'm so sorry." Another tear fell down my cheek.

He grabbed my hand that was cupping his face and leaned his head into my hand. "It's okay. I…" he took a deep breath, trying to keep the pain from his voice. "completely understand. I shouldn't have… told you what to do."

I looked at him, feeling sorry for myself that I did that to him. "I'll make it stop. I'll take the pain away." I closed my eyes, taking a deep break and focused. I concentrated on the cold that I had put into his body, and slowly reeled it out and into my hand. A few seconds after I started, I could feel the shivering receding. After two minutes, the chill in Jacob's body was pretty much all out. I opened my eyes and saw that Jacob's cheek was only blue and purple around the spot my lips had touched.

He stood back up and dusted his pants off with shaky hands. "Thank you Bella, but you didn't have to do that. I made that mistake of trying to force you to do something, and I know how much you hate that."

"Jake, stop it. It's not your fault. I need to control my temper better, especially with you. I don't want to hurt you, ever." I looked closely at him and noticed that the pain was no longer on his face. "You feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you again." He looked behind me and muttered something under his breath about showing weakness. I turned around and saw the Cullens still there. I had completely forgotten about them.

I turned back to Jacob. "Go back to the reservation and I'll follow you there. We'll discuss about them there."

He looked at the Cullens while he talked to me. "Don't stall." He jumped on his motorcycle and quickly started it to life. He did a one eighty and pealed out of the parking lot heading back to La Push.

I watched him leave, then I turned around and rushed to my car, got in, and started it up. I looked at the Cullens in my review mirror. They were all staring in shock at me, probably from what I just did to Jacob. I quickly pealed out, leaving them behind, and followed Jacob to La Push.


	6. Confession

_**Confession **_

"What the hell do you mean there are vampires here? We have to kill them immediately." Paul said, always the angry, violent one.

We had just gotten to Jacob's house and told them about the Cullens. Of course, Paul has to go and start thinking irrationally.

"Paul, sit down. We're not going to do anything right now. I've been looking into it for a week, and no ones been reported missing yet. So calm the hell down." He looked at me and sat down on the couch beside Jared. I took a deep breath, calming myself down. Paul always made me angry, that was one of the reasons I froze him.

Billy wheeled into the room. "You can't do anything to them unless they hurt a human."

"Why?" Paul yelled, standing back up, his hands shaking.

Billy turned to Paul, and the look on his face shut him up. "Because our ancestors made a truce with them around hundred and seventy years ago. They said that they didn't hunt humans, but animals. They promised not to hunt on our land, and we promised that we would spare them."

"Is that why their eyes are a different color than other vampires?" I asked him.

"I suppose so, but I haven't really seen them." Billy answered.

I got up and stretched. "Well I'm going home now. I didn't get any sleep last night, so I'll see you around Jacob."

"Be safe." he shouted out after me.

On the way to my house, I kept thinking that the Cullens might not be bad. If they didn't kill humans then I just might not have to end them.

The next day I walked into the Spanish class with still two minutes till the bell rang. The teacher looked up from her book then back down, but she quickly looked back up when she realized who it was. Her jaw dropped and her book fell onto the desk, making her lose her place. I smiled at her and went to my seat.

When Edward walked in, he spotted me and quickly went to his seat beside me. "Are you going to tell me what you are now?" Edward asked me, turning his head in my direction.

"You weren't the one who asked me. It was your 'sister'." I said, putting air quotations around sister with my fingers.

The bell rang and Edward faced the front of the class room, dropping the subject.

When the bell rang, dismissing class, Edward grabbed his stuff and stood by my desk, waiting for me. I took my time gathering up my stuff, seeing how much patience he had. When I had all my stuff in my hands, I looked at his face.

There was no denying that he looked nice. He had high cheek bones that made his face look defined, and a straight nose. His eyes are what had me confused. They weren't the normal crimson red color like all other vampires, but were a honey gold color, just like the rest of the Cullens, supposedly from hunting animals.

"Ok, if you won't tell me, then lets go find Alice." He turned around and started to walk out the door. When he was in the doorway he looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, expecting me to follow him.

He looked so cute right them. I quickly shook my head, trying to get that thought out of my mind. I can't start thinking things like that, especially with someone like him. I caught up to him and I saw that he was smiling, like he knew what I was thinking. I might have to be careful with what I thought about around him.

We walked down the hall, trying to find Alice, the whole time I felt like a prisoner. When I got to my math class, I turned to go in the class, but Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me further down the hall, seeing Alice waiting at the end. I sighed, trying not to mind that his hand was wrapped around my wrist. But in the back of my mind, I didn't mind so much, it actually felt nice. I roughly shook my head again. What was wrong with me today. I couldn't soften up, especially around them, they were dangerous.

We stopped in front of Alice and she looked at me and back to Edward, not saying a word. I saw Edward nod his head. What was that about? Alice looked back at me. "Ok, since the bell is about to ring, I guess you could tell mewhat you are at lunch then." she said, like I was going to tell not matter what. Well, for thinking that, I'm going to make her work for it awhile longer.

I smiled at her. "Sure." I told her, but which lunch she didn't say. Edward let go of my arm and I walked back to my math class. They should have learned from everything they've seen me do, that I didn't take orders very well.

I walked into the cafeteria and looked over to the table in the far right corner. All the Cullens were sitting there, talking quietly. Alice looked up and waved at me to come over. Rosalie looked at her, then to me. She narrowed her eyes at me, then got back to finishing her nails.

I walked over and sat down beside Alice. "So what did you want to know?" I asked her, already knowing the answer but trying to annoy her.

"Well, I know that you can manipulate the cold, and most likely freeze things also. What else can you do?" she asked eagerly.

I looked out the window to my left and saw that it was lightly snowing. After a few seconds, it became a blizzard. I looked back to Alice. "Next."

"But you didn't answer the question."

"I did, just not with words." I gestured to the window. Alice looked out it, then back to me, confused. "Watch." I told her frustrated. I looked back to the window and realized the rest of the Cullens we're looking out the window as well. I concentrated a little and the blizzard stopped completely, no snow falling from the sky at all. I looked back to Alice and saw that she was still confused. I sighed loudly, causing Alice to look at me.

"I don't get it." Alice said after a moment of silence.

I thought vampires were quick to understanding things. "What don't you get? It's not rocket science."

"What? You can make it snow?" Emmett asked.

I looked at him, glad someone got it. "Something like that. I can make it sleet, hail, even make storms."

"That's cool! You could make it snow a lot and make the school close for a day or two."

"Try a couple weeks." I said, remembering back a few years ago, when I was in one of my rebel periods.

"Nice." Emmett said with a huge grin on his face.

I turned back to Alice. "Okay, since you asked a question, I get to ask you one."

She looked to Edward. I kept looking at Alice, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod his head. She looked back to me. "Sure."

"What's with your eye color?" I asked. I think I knew, but I wanted to make sure.

"That's a little hard to explain. It has something to do with our diet.-"

"Is it because you hunt animals and not humans." I interrupted.

Alice looked shocked at my conclusion. "Yes it is. We don't know why they changed color, but they did." Jasper said.

"How did you know about our diet?" Edward asked.

I smiled at him. "A little puppy told me." I said, not wanting them to know Jacob knew about them. I turned back to look at Alice. "Next question."

"You already know the question I want the answer to. What are you?"

"Can I ask you something before I answer? Then I promise to answer any other questions afterwards."

There was a moment of silence before anyone answered. "Go ahead." Edward answered.

"Do any of you of any powers?" I had to know what they could do. No one answered. "You asked about my powers, so answer it, or you'll never now what I am."

They all looked at each other then to Edward. I guess he was the leader of them. Edward finally spook up. "Well Alice can see the future, that you already now. Jasper," he pointed to him. "can feel and control peoples emotions. And I can read peoples minds." I knew I had to be careful around him. "But," he continued. "none of our powers seem to work on you." I raised an eyebrow. None of their powers worked on me, well that was a plus.

"Well, to answer your question, people call me many different names. Which one do you want to know?" I asked her, leaning back in my chair.

"What one do you normally go by as?" Alice asked.

"Normally I'm called Bella." I could tell that she got frustrated. Jasper squeezed her hand on the table, and she quickly calmed down. I guess it was a useful power to have if you didn't want to argue with someone. Well, know it wasn't going to be much fun messing with them.

"That's not what I meant."

"Fine." I straightened up in my chair, getting serious. "One person calls me cold hearted bitch, but only that person can call me that. Another person called me it and he ended up frozen. Others call me the White Witch or Ice Princess. Most call me the Snow Queen." Everyone at the table froze. I guess they've heard of me before. My reputation precedes me.

"The Snow Queen." Rosalie said, her eyes wide with terror. "You're the Snow Queen?"

"Yeah. Hard to believe since I was so nice to you all. I guess I'm softening up."

The bell rang and I got up to leave. My stomach growled loudly, making me realize that I didn't get to eat. "Now one of you own me for lunch since you made me not be able to eat." With that I walked to my next class, leaving them sill there, shocked at finally finding out what and who I was.

**EPOV**

Bella walked out of the cafeteria, leaving me and my family behind, frozen to our seats. She was the Snow Queen? How had we missed it? It seems so obvious now. The minute bell rang, snapping us out of our trance. "We should go home, tell Carlisle and Esme." I said. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper nodded, agreeing with me.

"I'm going to stay. See how much more I can figure out about her." Alice said, looking at me. _If she was going to hurt us, she would have done it by know._ She thought. _She's not one to prolong something, especially when it has to do with torture. All the stories say that she played with her victim first, but immediately killed them not long afterwards. It's been a week, I don't thinks she going to kill us any time soon._

"Just be careful." I told her. Esme would be heartbroken if something happened to her.

"I'll stay near, just incase Bella tries something." Jasper said looking at Alice. He was always protective over her, and if something did happen, he would kill whoever was in his way.

Alice got up and hurried to her class, only having a few seconds left, but she would get there on time, she always did. Emmett, Rosalie, and I got up and headed to my Volvo.

"How do you think Carlisle and Esme is going to take the news?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle would probably handle it well, it's Esme who will freak." Rosalie said.

"She'll only freak over worrying about us." I said. That's always what she did.

I started the car and drove out of the parking lot, heading home. "Do you think we could take her if she tried something?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. She's pretty strong, especially with her powers." I told him honestly, remembering just the other day when she put the cold in me and I couldn't move. "It would be a hard fight to win."

I saw Emmett look at Rosalie in the rearview mirror. _I would do anything to protect Rose._ Emmett thought. _I don't know what I would do if I lost her._ He was trying to picture life without her and couldn't come up with anything. _I wouldn't have any meaning anymore._ I blocked him out after that. I didn't want to think about how I was alone and everyone had someone.

Bella all of a sudden popped into my mine. I couldn't shake this feeling that I felt toward her. Every time I saw her the feeling got stronger. But it wasn't possible to be with her not matter how I felt or how much it hurt to be away from her. She was a possible threat to our family. I quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind and continued on my way home.


	7. Memory Lane

_**Memory Lane**_

**BPOV**

I walked into Mrs. McLeod's class and sat at my desk. A minute before the bell rang, Alice came in and sat at her desk. She turned to me with a serious look on her face. "So, you're the Snow Queen?" she said quietly. I nodded. "Why are you here then?"

I smiled at her. "The same reason you are here. Life gets boring after awhile and you need something to do. And it's always nice to meet new people."

"Are the stories true?"

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Which ones?"

She looked a little scared when she answered. "The ones where you…. you now… kill people for fun." She got quieter with each pause.

I smiled a devious smile at her. "They may be." I saw that she became more afraid, but suddenly she looked calm. Jasper must be close.

"Do you still kill people?" I could still hear the fear in her voice.

"When I feel like it." Her eyes widened a bit. "But like I said, I think I'm softening up. I don't kill without a purpose anymore." I saw that most of the fear she had was wiped away with my statement.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in. We both faced the front and didn't say another word all through class.

I got into my car and started it up. The passenger door opened and Alice got in and closed the door behind her.

I looked over at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I need a ride. I rode with Edward this morning and he left me." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes and a little pout on her lip.

"That doesn't work with me." She quit making her pouty face at me. "I need a real reason. You can run home as fast as this car can get you there."

"Fine. I want to ask you some more questions, if that's alright with you." I narrowed my eyes at her and I saw some fear get into her eyes, but then it was wiped away like early.

I sighed. "Fine, but you're not going to let Jasper run behind us now are you?"

She looked shocked that I knew he was there. "Jasper, you can come out now." After a second, Jasper walked out of the woods that were behind my car. Alice opened her door, got out, and made the seat lean forward so Jasper could get into the back seat. She fixed the seat and got back in, closing the door. "Turn right when you get to the end of the parking lot." Alice told me. I quickly pealed out and turned right like she said. I raced down the road going 120mph. "Take another right." I sharply turned to my right. I followed the road around a curve, getting further away from civilization. "There will be a little dirt road off to the right." Alice said after five minutes of silence. I found it and slowed down a little when I turned, not wanting to ram into the trees.

I parked in front of the house and shut off my car. I got out and looked up. The house was huge, but with having forever to save money up, of course it would be.

"I'll show you around if you want." Alice said, walking around me to the front door, Jasper following behind her. I reluctantly followed them through the door.

"Esme, we're home." Alice said.

A women with a heart shaped face and light brown hair came from upstairs. "Alice. Jasper." She said, smiling. She turned to look at me and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Who is this?"

"Edward didn't tell you." Alice stated. "This is Bella." Esme looked at her then back to me, a little scared. I guess she knew what I could do to her.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt anyone." I said, walking over to the couch and sitting down, making myself comfortable.

"Why are you here then?" Esme asked me, a little rudely. I guess she didn't know who I really was though.

I nodded my head to Alice and Jasper. "They needed a ride home. Edward left school early after hearing some very shocking news and left them both behind." She looked at Jasper and he nodded his head confirming that I was telling the truth.

Before she could ask what I was talking about the front door opened and Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and a blond guy walked in. Edward went to stand by Esme and Rosalie and Emmett went to stand by the back wall. The blond guy closed the door, and was about to walk to Esme when he spotted me.

"Hello, and you are?" the blond guy asked me.

"I'm Bella." I told him sweetly, smiling.

His eyes widened a bit. "Oh. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." He looked at Edward for a moment then back to me. I guess he told him who I was. I smiled we wider. He slowly walk over to me and held his hand out. "I'm Carlisle."

I took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you." I let go of his hand and noticed that everyone had become tense in the room. "What is with you all. I can play nice when I want to."

"Why are you here?" Rosalie said hostilely.

"I gave Alice and Jasper a ride home since your 'brother' so rudely left them behind to fend off me by there little lonesome's. I'm still here because Alice said she still had some questions for me." I turned to looked at Alice. "Unless you were lying just to get me here so you could kill me."

"No." Alice said quickly. "But I think it would be wise if we filled Esme up to speed before we ask anymore questions."

"Fine." I said. Esme looked at me. "I'm the Snow Queen. Ok, she's caught up now ask your questions. I have stuff to do, places to go, and people to kill." They all looked terrified from my statement. "I'm kidding. God you guys need to lighten up. If you sit down, I'll answer any questions you have."

They slowly found a seat and sat down. "Ok." Alice said, starting. "Well you said that you don't kill anymore." Everyone looked a little shocked. "I want to know why."

"I just don't want to." I said, with a little remorse in my voice. "The last time I killed someone was thirty years ago."

_Flashback 30 years ago_

"_You can't run forever. I'll get you soon you know." I said to the cowardly person. "I always do." _

_I was slowly following Ethan through the forest, prolonging his destined fate. I always liked to play with them, but I could tell he wasn't trying to run away very hard and it took all the fun away from the chase. _

"_Oh alee alee oxen free." I sighed. "You're not making this very much fun Ethan." _

_He jumped down from a tree off to my left. I turned around and caught him with my hand around his throat. "That's more like it." I threw him and he hit a tree, making it fall over. He bounced back up into a defense stance, baring his teeth at me. "Come on then, bring it." I said, bending my fingers making a come on gesture. _

_He charged me at full speed. He jumped and landed on me, taking me to the ground. "Not as smart as you think." he said. _

_I smiled up at him. "Think again." I wiggled my legs free and got them up so my feet were planted on his chess, and I pushed, sending him forty feet into the air. I got up and dusted myself off, waiting for him to come back down._

_He landed a couple feet in front of me. I walked over to him and put my foot on his chest, forcing a chill down into him. He started to struggle but gave up a couple seconds later, see that it was useless. "Cold hearted bitch." I pressed down harder, putting more of a bite to the cold. "This is why… everyone fears you." He started having trouble breathing. "You hunt them down… and kill them with no mercy. That is why… the old Snow Queen… chose you. She knew… that you would do… the job she wouldn't." I stopped the chill for a second, felling the words like it was a blade to the heart. I knew what he said was true, but I had always ignored it. But when it was said aloud from someone else, I couldn't ignore it anymore. _

_I slowly removed my foot from his chest. I looked at him with sad eyes. "Go." I told him. "Before I change my mind." He looked at me as if I was just messing with him. I backed up a few feet, giving him some room. "GO." I yelled at him. He got up and ran. _

_I fell to the ground, a few tears falling from my eyes. A noise came from my left and I turned to look to see what it was, but it was to late. It hit me hard, sending me sliding a few feet back. I looked up and saw Ethan lying on top of me. He bent his head down before I could react and bit me on the neck. I screamed out and sent a strong wind that knocked him off of me. He hit a tree and before he could get back up I was in front of him._

"_I let you go and you still have to try to kill me. Now you've made me mad. You're going to get the worst punishment of all." I grabbed him by the neck and pressed him up against the tree, sending a chill that even a vampire couldn't stand. "Any last words?" I asked, knowing that he couldn't say anything. "No. Okay then." I leaned into him and planted my lips against his. I forced his mouth open and blew in, sending the chill to his bones. _

_I dropped him to the ground after a minute. He lied on the ground not moving a muscle. I kicked him in the side. "You know," I said, kicking him again so he would look at me. "Some say that that's like going through the change again. The ones I let live I mean. It makes them realize that they shouldn't anger me." I looked at him with pity. "But you. I'm not going to let you live. But I guess I'll do something nice and I'll kill you now, because I have other things to do and I don't feel like watching you squirm."_

_I reached done and pulled his arm off. He tried to scream but he was out of breath from the cold in him. I went to his other side and ripped his other arm off. That time he actually let out a squeak. I went and kneeled by his head. "Goodbye Ethan. Have fun in hell." I slowly pulled his head from his body. I put all the pieces into a pile and pulled out my lighter that I always carried, and set all the pieces on fire. I watched the pieces turn to ash, then I ran off into the forest, still feeling the weight of his words. _

_End Flashback_

"I haven't killed anyone since then." I told everyone.

"What wouldn't the old Snow Queen do?" Alice asked after a moments hesitation.

I looked at everyone then finally to Alice. "She wouldn't kill." It became completely quiet. "The Snow Queen is sort of like the Volturi, getting rid of the bad vampires. Except that I don't send people out to do my dirty work, I do it myself." I looked down at my lap. "That's why I let him go. When you all realized who I was, you were so afraid of me. I don't want to be feared anymore. I don't want to be a monster."

Edward got up from his seat from across the room and sat down beside. He hesitantly put a hand on my back. "If you haven't killed anyone in thirty years then why are there stories going around that you still do?"

I sighed. "I'm the one that spreads the stories. About a year after I killed Ethan, Janae, his mate, came after me and tried to kill me. By then, about everyone knew that I had quit killing, so she tried to take advantage of it. I didn't do anything but run away from her. I didn't want to become a murder again."

_Flashback_

_It had been three years since Janae had first tried to kill me. I've ran all around the world trying to stay away from her but she always ended up finding me. _

_I was running through the forest in Forks Washington, when a rustling noise made me stop. Janae couldn't have already found me, I just left her in London. I turned around in a circle trying to locate the noise, but it had become quiet again. _

_I started to walk through the forest keeping my eyes peeled for a threat. I was hit from the side and went sliding through the leaves on the ground. The person jumped and landed on me. _

"_Now I've got you." Janae said, hissing at me. "You're going to pay for killing Ethan, and I'm going to make it as painful as possible."_

_I glared at her. "I let him go, but he came back, so of course I killed him."_

_She tightened her grip around my arms and I let out a little yelp of pain. I struggled to get free but she had me completely pinned down. She leaned down and bit me on the neck, the opposite side that Ethan had bite me. I let out a scream and made the wind pick up, trying to knock her off me, but she had to tight of a grip on me that she didn't budge. _

_Janae pulled back and looked at me with fiery eyes, her blond hair flying in the wind, my blood dripping down her chin. She released my left arm and clawed me across the chest, making me scream out again. She smiled at my pain and clawed me across the chest again, making the cuts deeper. _

_I didn't want to kill anymore, but she was about to become an exception. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for her next strike, but all of sudden her weight was taken off me. My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up, gritting my teeth together from the pain. I watched as Janae was getting thrown against a tree by a giant wolf. The wolf ran at her but she jumped in to the air and did a flip over it, but she didn't make it to the ground. Another wolf came out of no where and grabbed her by the ankle with it's teeth. She hit the ground with a loud bang and a few more wolves come out between the trees and started dragging her into the forest. When I couldn't see her anymore, they started to tear her to pieces. I heard a weird popping noise, then I saw smoke start to rise in between the trees. _

_I tried to get to my feet, but a hand landed on my shoulder, preventing me from standing. I looked up and saw a guy in cutoff shorts, shirtless with a tattoo on his right upper arm, and short spiked hair. _

"_Where did you come from?" I asked, startled. Did he just witness all that? This could be bad._

"_Are you okay?" he asked me, dodging my question._

"_Yeah fine." I told him. I could already feel my wounds healing. "Now answer my question." I demanded._

_He looked at me for a second. "I was walking through the forest. I saw you lying there covered in blood, so I thought I would come over and help you." He looked at me from head to foot. "Is that your blood?" he asked. _

_I looked down at myself and back up to him. I couldn't tell him that it was my blood, since my cuts had healed. "No." I said. He looked at me like he didn't believe me. _

"_Whatever." he said. He held out his hand and I took it to pull myself up. I noticed that his hand was really hot. "Well, then we should go and get yourself cleaned up. You're a mess." _

_I pulled my hand back and looked at him. "Are you feeling okay? Your hand is burning up." _

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just hot." he said, smiling. Suddenly he stiffened and looked behind me. I turned around and saw the wolves that had dragged Janae off into the forest. I looked back to the stranger and noticed that he was still looking at the wolves, but no like he was scared. _

"_Tell me again why you were in the forest." I told him sternly. "Don't tell me that it was for a walk. A normal person would have ran by now." _

_He shifted his eyes to me. "I should be asking you the same thing."_

_I moved toward him before he could do anything and put my hand around his neck, pushing him up against the tree. "I asked you a question and I want it answered. I don't want anymore smart-aleck remarks. I'm not in the mood to play games." I slammed him into the tree a couple times, making sure he understood that I wasn't playing. I heard growls behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see that the wolves were slowly walking toward me in a defense stance. "Stop right there or I'll kill him." I told the wolves. They stopped walking toward me, but they kept growling at me. I looked back to the guy I held up against the tree. "Now answer me."_

"_I pulled that leech off of you." he said. I looked at to see if he was joking, but he had a completely serious look on his face. _

_I slowly loosened my hold around his neck and let go. "You were the wolf?" I said slowly. He nodded his head. "Okay. That makes sense. It explains your smell." I said, scrunching up my nose. _

_He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "And may I ask what you are?" He looked at my chest where Janae had scratched me. "The leech cut you pretty deep, but it seem to me that you're already healed. A normal person would be dead." He looked back up. _

"_I'm sort of surprised that you don't know who I am. Most people do." I looked off into the forest where the smoke was rising. "That's why she was trying to kill me." I looked back to him. "I killed her mate, because he thought he could kill me." I looked at him to see if he could handle the next thing I was going to say. "I'm the Snow Queen." _

_He laughed. "Yeah right. If you were the Snow Queen, then you could have taken care of that parasite yourself." I heard a couple laughs behind me and when I turned around I was that some of the wolves had turned back into their human selves. _

_I turned back around and glared at him. "I've been trying to turn myself around." He laughed ever more. "Fine. If you don't believe me," I turned back around to the people behind me. "Then I'll show you." I made the wind pick up and the people started to wobble, trying to stay up. That will stop them for awhile. I turned back to the guy up against the tree. I put my hand back around his neck and put a chill in him, releasing all my anger. He stiffened and looked at me with fear in his eyes. "Believe me now?" I asked him. _

_His neck was starting to turn bluish-purple and he was having trouble breathing, but he was able to say a couple words. "I do." _

_I raised an eyebrow at him, surprised by his strength. I took the chill out of him and let him go. His neck was now only a light blue color. "Don't make me angry. I've held back my power for awhile and you don't want me to release it all on you." I backed up a couple steps to give him some room. I stopped the wind and a couple of the guys behind me ran up to stand beside the one in front of me. I guess he was their leader. "I'm sorry. Like I said, I've been trying to turn myself around. I haven't killed anyone in three years." _

"_No, I'm sorry. I should have believed you." He looked me up and down again. "The offer still stands, though. You can come back to my house so you could clean up some. You look horrible with all that blood on yourself." _

_I looked down and back up. "Thank you. That would be nice." I took a step toward him and held out my hand. "By the way, my name's Bella." _

_He hesitantly took my hand and shook it. "I'm Jacob." _

_End Flashback_

"That is why I tell the stories. I get some of my friends like Jacob, and they spread them around, so that other people don't try and kill me again."

"That's horrible." Esme said with her hand over her mouth.

"Not really." I told her. "I learned that if someone tried to kill me, then I can still use my power to scare them, but I don't have to kill them. It makes them believe that they are one of the lucky ones that I rarely let go. They also help spread the stories around."

My phone rang and I looked at it the screen. Jacob. I sighed and pushed the button, making it go to voice mail. "Well I have to go. Jake's worried about me." I got up, causing Edward's hand to fall off my shoulder. I had completely forgot that it was there, and know that it was gone I sort of felt this loss. "Bye." I said, trying to shake the feeling off.

"Bye." I heard them all say on my way out the door. I felt something then that I've never felt before. It felt warm and fuzzy, and I liked it.


	8. Trouble

_**Trouble**_

It's been two weeks since I told the Cullens about my past. Since then, I guess we have sort of become friends, especially Alice… and Edward

I walked into the cafeteria and went over to the table the Cullens were sitting at. I sat down between Alice and Edward and grabbed an apple that they were using as props. "What's on the agenda for today?" I asked, turning to Edward, taking a bite of the apple.

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do." he said, smiling my favorite crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"We could go into the woods and wrestle bears." Emmett suggested.

"We did that two days ago." I wined looking away from Edward to Emmett. "We could go street racing." Alice gasped. "We won't us your Porsche, I promise, so…" I trailed off when I looked at Alice. Her eyes were glazed over, having a vision.

I quickly turned around and looked at Edward. He was looking at me with a pained look. It nearly broke my heart to see it. "What's the matter? What did she see?" I turned back to Alice. "What did you see?" I grabbed Alice's shoulder and shook her a

little. She snapped out of her trance and looked at me with sad eyes.

She was about to answer me when Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat. I looked at him, but he was looking at Alice, giving her a look that said 'don't say a word'. He dragged me across the cafeteria and outside to my car.

"What's going on? Tell me right now." I yelled, digging my heels into the ground, making Edward having to literally drag me. "What did Alice see?"

He looked me in the eyes. "The Volturi." I widened my eyes. "They're coming to Forks." My mouth dropped open.

By the way he wasn't looking at me, I could tell that there was something that he wasn't telling me. "And?"

"Alice couldn't see. They disappeared afterward." His face scrunched up in pain, and his eyes looked up from under his eyelashes to meet mine. "But before they disappeared, they said something about the wolves."

I stood frozen for a second before I ran to the drivers side and got in, quickly starting the car as Edward got into the passenger side. I pealed out of the lot and turned left to La Push.

I pulled into Jacob's house and jumped out of my car, leaving the door open. I leaped up the stairs and banged on the door. "Jacob, open the door, now." I heard a noise inside, then the door opened to reveal Billy Black, Jacob's father.

"Jacob's not here Bella. He's over at Sam's and Emily's house with everyone else." Billy looked behind me and his eyes widened in anger. I looked and saw that Edward had left the car and was standing behind me. "You're not suppose to be here. You're breaking the treaty."

I looked at Billy. "Billy, now's not the time. The pack is in trouble." Billy's eyes widened even more, but with worry. "The Volturi are coming."

"Why?" Billy asked me with fear.

"It's a long story. I'll have to tell you later, but right now I have to go and get Jake." I jumped over the stairs and got into my car, slamming the door and pealing out of the driveway, almost leaving Edward behind.

I slowly drove down the road to Emily's house with the widow down, sniffing the air for any signs that a vampire had been here recently. I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't smell anything other then wolf scent.

I parked my car and got out, starting to walk up to the house. The door of the house opened before I got to the porch and Paul, Embry, and Quil came rushing out of the house toward me.

"Bella, you're here. We've missed you." Quil said giving me a quick hug.

"How have you been?" Embry asked, giving me a quick hug after Quil.

"Good." I said. "I came to talk to Jacob real quick. Where is he?"

"He's not here." Paul said between a bite of chicken.

"What do you mean he's not here. Billy said he was here." I practically yelled.

"He was suppose to be on his way," Sam said, coming out of the house, Emily following him. "But he hasn't made it yet."

"How long ago was he suppose to have been here?"

"About half an hour ago, and it only takes ten minutes from his house." Sam said. I could hear a hint of worry in his voice.

I took off on foot to Jacob's house, trying to see if I could pick up his scent. Edward jumped out of the car and followed behind me.

I got halfway back to Jacob's house, when I was hit with a scent that I recognized, but wasn't expecting. I slowed down and started to walk, looking to see if the… person was still here.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked, catching up to me.

I ignored him and sniffed the air around me. Edward did the same and hissed under his breath when he finally caught the scent. We followed it to where it ended at the creek and searched around to see if we could find it again, but to no avail.

We were about to head back to Sam's and Emily's when I saw something on a tree. I walked over to it and what I saw nearly made me cry. There on the tree, was a note that someone had carved into it.

"Bella?" Edward yelled. He ran over to me to see what was wrong. "Bella, what is it?"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and pointed to the note on the tree. He looked at it then back to me with worry on his face.

I turned back to the tree and lied my hand on it, freezing part of the trunk. When it was frozen enough, I tore the note off the tree very carefully. "We have to get back to the pack. Call your family and tell them to meet us there."

Everyone in the room was completely frozen, and not from me this time. I had just shown everyone the note from the tree, and no one knew what to do. The note had read:

_Dearest Isabella, By now you know your precious wolf is with us and we're not planning on letting him go anytime soon. We have great plans for him, but we will let him go with one condition. You give yourself over to us, and we promise to let him go alive, but we can't promise unharmed. Sincerely, yours dearest, Jane and Felix. _

After I had read it aloud for everyone to hear, all hell broke lose to say the lease. Paul immediately started yelling about going and getting him. Jared, Quil, Embry, and Emmett all agreed with Paul, but Edward and Carlisle talked sense into everyone and said that no one stood a chance with Jane and Felix, especially if they were with the rest of the Volturi. I had stood in the corner, silently planning an escape plan for Jacob, but there was no way into Volterra without the Volturi knowing about it.

So now everyone was completely quiet, except for the beating hearts and people breathing.

I sighed and pushed off the walk I was leaning up against to stand in the middle of the room. Everyone looked at me after the silence was broken. I looked into everyone's eyes for a moment before I spoke. "We have to get Jacob back, we can't just leave him with the Volturi. They will end up killing him sooner or later, and I think it probably will be sooner rather than later." Carlisle nodded, knowing how the Volturi were from his past experiences with them. "They don't like to wait to long for anything. So we have to come up with a plan to get him out of there, even if it means for me to turn myself in."

"You can't do that!" Edward yelled from across the room where he had been standing since we arrived. "They'll kill you for sure. That's all they want with you."

"Well what else am I suppose to do." I yelled at him. Couldn't he see that this is all my fault. "They came here for me, but they get him instead for leverage. I can't let anything happen to him. If he died because of me, I don't know what I would do. He's my best friend." I said, hanging my head, nearly on the brim of tears for the second time today.

Edward walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders and bent down so he could look me in the eyes, but I was looking at the ground. He removed one of his hands from my shoulder and pushed my chin up with his fingers, making me look into his eyes. "We'll come up with something. I promise you."

I backed up and looked at everyone in the room. "Anyone else have any plans then?" I asked.

Paul immediately shot out of his seat. "We all storm into their place, kill anyone that gets in our way, and take Jake back." Emmett, Quil, Embry, Collin, and Brady all nodded their heads in agreement, but everyone else shook our heads saying it was a bad idea.

"Some of us would get killed. We can't have that." I said. "You don't know how powerful they are."

"And you do?" Paul yelled at me, his face turning a little red from anger.

I looked at him calmly. "Yes, I do. I've visited them multiply times. I've seen what they can do."

"Tell us then. We have to know everything about them if we even stand a chance against them and getting Jake back." Collin said desperately.

"Fine, if you want to know so bad, then I'll tell you." I went and sat on the couch beside Alice and Esme before I started. "Jane can make you feel intense pain, that you feel like you're burning alive, but she can only do it to one person at a time. Alec, her brother, makes all of your senses shut down, the complete opposite of Jane, and he can do it to as many people as he wants. Demetri can track you wherever you are in the world. It's as if he has a radar on you. Felix is like Emmett, completely strong and unbeatable in a fight," Emmett smiled at that. "But he has a lot more anger which fuels him in a fight. Those four are the main forces in the Volturi."

"Then there are the three leaders." Carlisle continued for me. "Aro can read every thought you have ever had with a simple touch. Marcus can feel the relationship between people and tell how strong it is. Caius has no power, but he's always angry and is looking for any excuse for a fight. And you have the two wives, Sulpicia and Athenodora, but they don't fight at all."

"Then there are the other people of the Volturi." I continued. "Chelsea can make or brake peoples bonds. She could make you turn against your best friend if she wanted. Renata is a shield that if you get to close, you will immediately turn around and you forget why you wanted to go that way in the first place. She protects Aro at all times. Heidi is like bait sort of. If she tells you to do something, then you most likely would do, even if it was to jump off a bridge. Her power is mostly fueled by her looks. Then there are a few others like Corin, Afton, and Santiago that are there only for their fighting skills. There are a couple others, but I never learned their names."

After I was finished listing all the Volturi, I looked into everyone's eyes. "See, there is no way we will ever have a chance of beating them in a fight." I said, defeated.

"Wait." Edward said. I looked at him, but he was looking down at the ground, thinking really hard about something.

"Jasper, Edward, and mine powers don't work on you." Alice finished for him. I looked at her and saw some hope in her eyes. "Do any of their powers work on you?"

I smiled at her. How could I forget? I can be so stupid sometimes. "Of course not." I stated. "But we can't start a fight. First off, we don't have that many people to help us. Second off, some of us will end up hurt or dead. We can't fight them."

"We have nine wolves, seven vampires, and you. That makes seventeen of us." Paul said, excited. "There are only fifteen of them."

"But did you forget? They either have an amazing power or are highly trained in fighting." I yelled in his face, his smile fell from his face.

Suddenly Carlisle's phone rang. Everyone in the room became instantly quiet and looked at him. He slowly reaching into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He looked at the caller ID and his eyebrows pulled together. Edward growled and I looked at him then back to Carlisle.

Carlisle pushed the answer button and put the phone on speaker for us all to hear. "Yes, Aro?" Now I understood why Edward growled.

"Actually Carlisle, this is Jane." Came Jane's sweet childlike voice. Everyone in the room didn't move a muscle.

Carlisle eyes widened and he was speechless for a moment before he composed himself again. "And why may I ask, are you calling?"

"If you want the wolf back, then meet in the field in two months. We will settle everything then. Until then, wish you luck." She laughed an evil laugh, then hung up.

We were quiet for a moment before anyone spoke, and when someone did, of course it was Paul. "Well that settles it, it's going to be a fight."

**REVIEW!**


	9. Gathering

_**Gathering**_

The next couple of days went by really fast. Everyone discussed about who would help us against the Volturi, but we didn't want anyone to get hurt or killed for helping us.

"Did you ask the Denali's if they where willing to help?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"Yes, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar agreed to help, but Tanya and Irina don't want to risk it." Carlisle looked devastated that he was taking part of Tanya's family away.

"I was able to get into contact with Peter and Charlotte. They both agreed, but said that if things started to turn for the worse that they were going to leave." Jasper said, walking into the room, closing his cell phone.

"That's reasonable." Carlisle told him, sighing. "I don't want anyone having to die because of us."

Emmett walked into the room and plopped down on the couch. "So that adds five more people that'll help. That makes it twenty two." Emmett said smiling. "We're outnumbering them."

I rolled my eyes at him. "That still doesn't help much Emmett. We can have as many people as we want, but with Alec, we will all stand unless."

Edward came into the room and looked at Emmett with a gleam in his eye. "But you won't." he said, looking to me, "If you take Alec out, we stand a chance."

I shook my head. "I would never be able to get close enough to Alec. Demetri and Felix would attack me before I got close enough."

"Just freeze them then." Emmett suggested. "You said you did it to Paul." He smiled, remembering when I told the story of Paul becoming a pupsicle.

"I need physical contact to completely freeze them, if I don't they will only get a little frosted." I argued back. I turned to Carlisle. "Do you know anyone that has a power that would be able to help us?"

Carlisle scrunched his face up in concentration and paced the room back and forth. After a few moments he finally answered. "The only person I can think that can remotely help us is Zafrina."

"What can she do?" I asked, with a little hope in my voice.

He looked up to meet my eyes. "She can make you see anything. Something completely different then what you're really seeing. It would be like you were suddenly transported to some place different." He started to pace the room again. "She can make it look so realistic that you would never be able to tell the difference from the real thing."

"She could take everyone else out before Alec took us out." Jasper said.

"Do you know how to get into touch with her?" I asked him.

Carlisle shook his head. "She doesn't believe in electronic devices. We would have to go to the Amazon to seek her. Her sisters, Senna and Kachiri, could possible help also. If Zafrina agreed, then you can be sure that they would to, they never leave each others sides."

"I know of a few Nomads that would probably help also." Jasper added. "But I would have to hunt them down. They always live on the move, but they always go back to the same places."

"Do you think Maria would be willing to help?" Edward asked him.

Jasper sighed loudly. "I don't know. But if I can't find many people, then I'll ask her."

"We need to get everyone here to get prepared for the fight." I told everyone.

"The Denali's said they would be here sometime tomorrow afternoon." Carlisle said. "I'll leave tomorrow morning for the Amazon." He left the room and went upstairs to say his goodbyes to Esme.

"Peter and Charlotte should be here tomorrow night." Jasper looked at Edward and I saw Edward nod his head. "I'm going to leave tonight. I think I know where Garrett might be this time of the year." With that said, he ran upstairs to gather his things.

Edward, Emmett, and I sat in silence for awhile, thinking of others that would help. "Do you think Alice could try and see if there are anyone that are near by that we could try and talk into helping?" I asked Edward.

"Yes." Came Alice's voice as she walked down the stairs with Jasper. "I've already seen a couple of people who would be more than willing to help fight against the Volturi." She looked at Edward, and I saw him smile.

"The Romanians." Edward whispered.

"Who?" I'd never heard of them.

"The Romanians." Alice said, coming to sit on the arm of the couch beside me. "Stefan and Vladimir, but they've added another member to their coven since the last time we saw them." She looked over her shoulder at Jasper. "I'm leaving with Jasper to go and get them." She looked at Edward. "We'll try and get back as soon as possible." Edward nodded to them both.

A few hours later, Alice and Jasper hugged everyone goodbye and left, saying they would be back soon. Carlisle went upstairs and got ready for his departure.

"I think I'm going to leave soon." I told Edward after Alice and Jasper had gone.

Edward turned around and faced me. He looked worried. "Why?" He asked me, putting his hands on my arms.

I looked up to meet his smoldering eyes. "I know a few people that can help." The worry slightly wiped off his face. "Don't worry, I'll be back. I promise." I said, cupping his face in one of my hands.

He smiled down at me. "When are you leaving?"

I frowned at him, not wanting to hurt him. "I was going to leave in a few minutes." He stopped smiling. "I want to leave as soon as possible, so I can get back here quicker."

He reached up and grabbed my hand that was cupping his face and pulled it down to his lips, kissing the top of my hand. "Hurry back." he pleaded.

I smiled. "I promise." I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek gently. With that done and said, I walked out the door and got into my Mustang and drove away.

**EPOV**

Bella walked out the door and drove away with my heart. I wouldn't be happy again until she got back. I reached up and touched my cheek that she had kissed and sighed in happiness.

The next morning Carlisle said goodbye and left to the Amazon. Esme started running around the house, getting ready for all of our guest.

There was a knock on the door and Esme went and answered it. There stood Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar. "Please come in and make yourselves comfortable." Esme told them, stepping aside for them to enter.

"Thank you." Eleazar said. "We came as quick as we could after Carlisle called."

"There was no need to rush." I told them. "Jane gave us two months."

"What?" He said, looking at me, shocked. "Why so much time?"

I shook my head. "I guess they knew we weren't giving up without a fight, so they have to prepare themselves." I shrugged. His guess was as good as mine.

Kate and Carmen came in and sat down on the couch. "What is all of this about anyways?" Carmen asked.

"Jane and Felix came and took Jacob, Bella's friend. They knew she would react irrationally, and that's exactly what they wanted." I sighed and shook my head. "They want Bella to give herself over to the Volturi in exchange for Jacob."

"Bella?" Kate asked.

Emmett suddenly walked into the room, and patted me on the back. "The woman our Eddie boy here has fallen for." He said, laughing.

"Really?" Kate laughed. "I thought you weren't going to find anyone that caught your interest."

"Ha, ha. Real funny." I said. "Could we please stick to the subject at hand right now. You need to know what you're getting yourselves into. We're not asking you to risk your lives to help us."

"We understand that, but we consider all of you our family and we want to help our family." Eleazar said. Kate and Carmen nodded, agreeing with him.

"Thank you." Esme said, looking sad. "But we would understand if you left when things start to get out of hand and things turn for the worse."

Kate jumped out of her seat. "We would never do that to you. We'll see this to the end."

Esme looked like she wanted to cry if it were possible. "Thank you… again."

After a few minutes, Kate finally broke the awkward silence. "So… where's Bella?"

I sighed, missing her. "She went to get some friends of hers."

It had been three weeks and still Bella hadn't shown back up. Carlisle had just arrived back the day before with four people from the Amazon: Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, and Inez; and part of the Egyptian coven: Benjamin and Tia.

Esme ran straight into his arms when he walked in the door. I felt so lost watching them, not knowing when my Bella would be back.

Alice and Jasper came back a few hours after Carlisle, bring three nomads with them: Garrett, Randall, and Maggie; and the Romanian's: Vladimir, Stefan, and Elijah. Jasper tried to find Maria, but had no luck.

There was now twenty four vampires in the house. The wolves were beginning to get restless, not liking them here, but they didn't argue, knowing that they were here to help get Jacob back.

"I talked to Alistair, but he wanted nothing to do with the Volturi." Carlisle told me. "He said that just by me talking to him, they'll hunt him down and kill him." Carlisle shook his head in shame.

"Then we'll have to win so then he'll have nothing to worry about." Emmett said from the backyard, wresting with Garrett.

The next couple of days everyone practiced their fighting skills and learned things that we didn't know about the Volturi from Eleazar.

I tried to listen, but my mind was on Bella, wondering where she could possible be. Everyone that didn't know her, thought that she had ran away, not wanting to get killed, but I knew better. She would never leave Jacob in their hands, she would do everything in her power to save him.

Emmett was ecstatic that we had so many people on our side, especially with some of their powers. There was Zafrina with her power of making you see anything. There was Kate that was like Jane, but she needed physical contact. There was Benjamin that could control all four elements. Then there was Inez, our secret weapon as Zafrina liked to call him. Only the Amazon's knew what he could do and they were blocking their minds so I couldn't find out. I guess it was for the best just incase Aro touched my hand and found out everything.

Then there were eleven wolves. Sam told me that two more had joined the pack recently with all the vampires in the area.

We had one week before the big fight and Bella still hadn't came back. I was starting to really worry about her. I almost left to go and find her, but every time I did, Carlisle would tell me not to worry, that she would make it back in time.

I was upstairs, watching everyone in the backyard fighting, when I heard a car pull into the driveway. How everyone else reacted, they had heard it too. They stopped what they were doing and looked to the front of the house.

I ran downstairs and threw open the door. There stood my angel. I ran to her and picked her up, spinning around in circles. She screamed out in delight and laughed with me. After a minute I finally set her down and reluctantly stepped back from her, smiling.

I couldn't stand it anymore and pulled her into a hug, lying my head on top of hers, breathing in her scent. "I've missed you so much." I whispered.

She wrapped her arms around me tighter. "I've missed you too."

"You don't know how many times I thought about going out to find you." I pulled back to look at her face. "I was thinking about that right as you showed up actually."

"Then you would have missed me." She stated. "You wouldn't have found me anyways. I was practically running all over the world." She laughed and I melted inside. She had the most wonderful laugh.

"Aww, the love birds are back together at last." Emmett said, walking outside with everyone else behind him. "It's about time too. Edward was going mad without you."

I growled at him, warning him to shut up. Bella laughed and I looked back at her. "I nearly went mad to, don't worry." She whispered in my ear, so no one else could hear.

She pulled back from me and looked at the people behind Emmett. "Wow, you guys found a lot of people." She gestured to the people that where behind her, that I had just noticed. "I got four more to help."

**BPOV**

We now had a total of fourth people. There was of course the seven Cullens. There were the Denali's: Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate. The Romanian's: Vladimir, Stefan, and Elijah. The Amazon's: Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, and Inez. The Nomads: Garrett, Maggie, Randall, Peter, and Charlotte. And part of the Egyptian's: Benjamin and Tia. Then there the four that I found: a vampire named Huilen, two half vampires: Renesmee and Nahuel, and a werewolf: Jami. Then we have the eleven other wolves: Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, and the two new wolves: Mark and Nicholas. And of course, me.

We were to meet in the field where the Cullens always played baseball at.

We all left the night before they were to arrive so we would be more prepared and to set up some things that would help us in the battle. Benjamin used his earth bending to make huge boulders that he would throw at the Volturi when it was time.

We would be standing on the east side of the field, because Alice said the Volturi were going to be coming from the west. The wolves set up camp in the trees to get rest so they would be fully charged for the fight. All the vampires went hunting the day before so they would be charged as well.

When the sun started to rise, we all got into formation, standing in a close circle, our strongest fighters in the front, with the wolves hiding in the trees right behind us. We stood there for five minutes before we heard their footsteps on the snow.

They had arrived.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Inevitable

_**Inevitable**_

They stepped out between the trees, barely making a sound.

I gasped, along with a few others. There were more than we had anticipated. I counted them, and saw that there were thirty two of them.

They came in a formal formation, moving in perfect synchronicity. After a few seconds, they started to fan outwards. Behind Aro, I saw two of his guards holding an unconscious Jacob.

I took a step forward, intending to start the fight right then and there, but a couple granite hands grabbed me from behind, preventing me from going any further. "All in good time Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and stepped back beside him.

The Volturi suddenly stopped a third of the way across the field. I saw Edward smile. "What?" I whispered so the Volturi wouldn't hear.

"They only stopped because of the wolves." He laughed. "They weren't expecting so many."

I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw that all of the wolves had stepped out between the trees.

After a few minutes of silence, Aro walked forward, much to his guards dislike. He stopped in the middle of the field between us and his guards. "Have you considered our proposition Isabella?" Aro asked, already knowing the answer from the way he was looking at everyone we had gathered.

I took a couple steps forward. "Indeed. I have considered it, …" I shook my head sadly. "but I think I will have to decline." I smiled, a mischievous smile. "Terribly sorry."

"It's alright." He snapped his fingers and the two guards holding Jacob came and stood beside him. I looked at Jacob and noticed that there was a thin fog, that you could barely see, was around him. "But it's not for him. Alec, if you would." I stopped smiling.

It was then that I realized that he wasn't unconscious, but Alec had been keeping him under with his power. Alec took a deep breath and the fog slowly started to leave Jacob's body.

Jacob lifted his head up and looked at me with still unfocused eyes. He blinked a couple times, and when he could see clearly, looked me square in the eyes. He mouthed 'sorry' and his head dropped back down, to tired to hold it up.

I looked at him more closely and saw that there was dried blood all over his cloths and running up and down his face and arms. I felt so guilty, it was all my fault that Jacob was put through so much pain.

Behind me I heard all of the wolves growl and take a few steps forward. I turned my head to look at the giant black wolf, Sam, telling him to stop with my eyes. He stopped and so did the rest of the wolves along with him, including Jami.

I looked forward and saw Aro frowning at the wolves. I guess he had wanted them to attack so they would have more reason to kill them.

"What do you want with the wolves anyways?" I asked, taking a couple more steps forward.

"They are the Child of the Moon. They can't be trusted." Caius said, stepping up beside Aro. "They must be killed."

Of course. It was all Caius's idea. I should have know. I knew how much he hated the werewolves. He had gotten into a pretty bad tussle with them a couple centuries back, and had nearly made it out alive. Soon afterwards, he made it his mission to kill all of the werewolves.

I laughed aloud, and I could feel stares on the back of my head. They must think that I had lost my mind. "They are not the _true _Children of the Moon." I laughed again. "The Children of the Moon only change with the full moon." I gestured at the twelve wolves behind me, then up to the sky. "Do you see a full moon?"

He looked up then back down, confused. I couldn't hold back my laughter. "See, they are not real werewolves. If they were, then how would they possible be wolves right now?" I laughed and Edward laughed with me.

"They are only shape-shifters." I said. "They only shaped into a wolf by mere chance, not choice."

Caius narrowed his eyes and shook his head, not wanting to believe me. "It doesn't matter." he said after a moment. "They are still a danger to us."

Edward growled. "No matter what we say, he's going to kill the wolves." All the wolves growled from hearing what he said.

I narrowed my eyes at Caius, taking one more step forward. "Well, if that's how you feel, so be it." I said in my most deadly voice. I turned my head to the side a little to look at Sam, and nodded my head.

Then I looked back forward and took a deep breath and blew out, sending a wind toward them, causing a couple of the unexpected vampires to fall backwards. The wolves ran past us and charged the Volturi, barring their teeth in anger. Benjamin raised two boulders and threw them right into the middle of the Volturi group, making them scatter out of the way before they were squished.

Emmett ran forward and tackled Demetri to the ground. Rosalie followed behind him and grabbed a girl, pulling her arm out of its socket and throwing it into the trees.

"Sierra!" A guy yelled and ran at Rosalie. Rosalie tore off the girls other arm and threw it at the guy that was running toward her. The arm hit him square in the chest and he fell to the ground. Elijah ran forward and took care of the guy while Rosalie finished off Sierra.

Kate and Garrett ran out to join in the fight. Wherever they went, people would fall to the ground from Kate and Garrett would try and finish them, but I could see that Kate's only priority was getting to Jane.

After only a few seconds, everyone had already joined the fight.

The two vampires that were holding Jacob, had dropped him to protect themselves. I ran to Jacob, but I stopped when I heard an agonizing scream coming from up ahead. I ran to where the scream was coming and found Esme on the ground, holding her head, whimpering, trying to hold back her screams. I looked up and saw Jane, smiling evilly at Esme.

"Zafrina!" I yelled. I looked around and spotted her, back to back with Senna, fighting four people off. I caught her eye and pointed at Jane. She nodded her head and tried to concentrate, but the four around her, lashed out at her and she lost her concentration.

"Hold on Esme." I whispered in her ear.

I jumped up and ran over to Zafrina. The guy didn't notice me, since his back was to me, until it was to late. I jumped up and landed on his back, my knees right on his shoulder blades. He fell to the ground and tried to roll over, but my hand had made its way to his neck and I had already started to put the chill into him. He stopped struggling after awhile, but I continued to put the cold in him until his neck was completely frozen. Then I squeezed and pulled backwards, shattering his neck like ice.

Zafrina nodded her thanks to me and concentrated again. After a couple seconds, Jane fell to the ground, and Esme quit screaming.

Alec ran to his sister, but Jane's eyes were glazed over, seeing whatever Zafrina wanted her to see. Alec screamed out and stood up. I looked down below him and saw the thin white fog traveling over the ground. I saw a few people stop or fall to the ground and Alec smiled. I turned to Zafrina, but she was already under his spell. I heard a yelp, and looked over and saw that one of the wolves was being tackled by five vampires.

"NICHOLAS!" I looked over and saw that one of the wolves had shifted back into his human form and was racing over to the already dead wolf.

I turned and looked at Alec with Jane standing and smiling right beside him, no longer under Zafrina's spell.

I was about to run at him, when I hand landed on my shoulder and my head. The person sank their teeth into my neck and I screamed out in pain. I grabbed the hand on my shoulder and twisted it around, causing the person to take their teeth from my neck. I pulled forward and sent the person flying into the air and land in front of me. It was Athenodora, Caius's wife. I looked down at her and saw that she was gasping for air.

I leaned forward and smiled down at her. "My blood doesn't taste so good, now does it. Not when the chill starts to go into you." I stood back up and laughed, then I planted my foot on her neck and pressed down, putting more of the chill into her. I stepped down harder, causing her head to brake off from her neck.

I looked around me and saw that almost everyone, except the Volturi, were under Alec's spell. We were losing.

I heard a scream and I turned around to see Caius standing a couple feet away, looking at me with anger and horror in his eyes, before he sprang at me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but suddenly it went completely silent. I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was frozen, as if someone had pushed pause. Well, almost everyone was frozen. Someone walked around from behind Caius and I saw that it was Inez, the one from the Amazon.

I looked at him confused as to what was happening. "How did you…?"

"I froze time." He said, cutting me off. He walked over to stand beside Alec. "It won't last long because I can't control it, but you might want to move." He hit Alec upside the head and Alec fell, right as time unfroze.

I didn't have enough time to move, so Caius ended up landing right on top of me. He swung his hand back and clawed me across the cheek. I screamed out in pain and confusion from the sudden change of things.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell, getting out of his trance from Alec.

Caius clawed me again, making the cuts deeper. He bent down to bit me, but I lifted my legs up and he fell forward, right over my head. I turned around and pushed off the ground, getting to my feet. I reached down and grabbed Caius by the throat, lifting him into the air.

"You're going to get it worse then your wife did." I threatened, narrowing my eyes at him. I brought him down and kissed him right on the mouth. It became deathly quiet from my sudden display of affection. He put his hands on my shoulders and tried to push me away from him. I quickly opened his mouth with my lips and blew in for a couple minutes. He went completely still and I pulled back from him. I dropped him to the ground, and he lie there as if he were dead, his eyes wide open, staring at nothing.

I reached down, about to rip his head off when Aro yelled 'STOP'.

I looked up at him and smiled ruefully. I noticed that all of the Volturi had went to stand behind Aro. I stood up, but planted my foot on Caius's chest.

"I don't want anymore of my coven killed." Aro pleaded, looking at a body to my left, then down at Caius. "Just let Caius go and we'll leave and won't bother you anymore."

I looked to my left and saw the mangled body of Demetri. I would have to thank Emmett later.

I took my foot off Caius and went to stand by his head. "I _could _take the chill out of him," I said, looking up at Aro sadly, "But then he will always live with some of the pain still in him." I shook my head, as if it killed me to see Caius in pain. "_Or_ I could just kill him and end his suffering." I looked over to Athenodora's beheaded body. "He will be in pain without his mate anyways."

Aro looked torn, not wanting Caius to suffer, but knowing he would without Athenodora.

Jacob came up beside me and looked down at Caius, then at me. "He kidnapped Jacob." I stated. "I can't let him live." With that, Jacob reached down and twisted Caius's head, ripping it from his body.

The Volturi backed up to the trees, scared what I might do next, then they turned and ran away.

We were all quiet for a few minutes, not sure if it was really over or not.

"It's over." Alice said. "You all can relax now."

With that said, everyone started to cheer and ran to their loved ones, making sure that they were okay. I hugged Jacob, glad that he was okay. "I'm so sorry about everything Jake. It's all my fault."

"Yeah it is your fault." I looked up at him, about to apologize again, but I saw that he was smiling. "Just joking Bella." He pulled me back into a hug. "You know that I would never blame you for anything. I love you like a sister." He said, hugging me tighter to him.

I pulled back and looked around, searching for a certain someone. When I spotted him, I walked over and gently moved people out of my way so that I could get to him. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to eye level. He looked startled by my force but didn't have time to protest. I leaned forward and roughly planted my lips against his.

He put his hands on my back and pulled me closer to him. My hands found there way into his hair, making sure he couldn't pull away from me, not that he wanted to from the looks of it.

"Whoa! Go Eddie." Emmett said, ruining the moment.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Lunch Date

_**Lunch Date**_

It had taken us the rest of the day to find all the dismembered pieces and pile them together so Benjamin could set them on fire.

We had only lost two people. The wolf who I had watched get tackled, Nicholas, and one of the Nomads, Randall.

We counted all the bodies and saw that the Volturi had lost about ten people. It was a great victory.

After the clean up, everyone left, except the Denali's, Garrett, Renesmee, and Jami.

I went up to Jami and patted her on the back. "Thanks. I know you didn't want to come in the first place, but you did great." I hugged her and she hesitantly hugged me back. "You can go if you want to now."

She looked over my shoulder and I followed her gaze. She was looking at Seth. I looked back to her and saw that she was blushing. "I think I might stay for awhile, actually." I laughed and pushed her to Seth. She looked back at me and gave me a shy smile before walking over to Seth who greeted her with a huge smile.

A few days after the fight, we burned Randall and spread his ashes in the ocean. I noticed that Kate was with Garrett, holding his hand in comfort, since Randall was his friend.

Then we all went to La Push and buried Nicholas on the beach where his brother, Mark, said he wanted to be buried at when he died. We had a small service and said our goodbyes. I looked around and saw that Jami was comforting Seth and Renesmee was comforting Jacob. I was glad that they had someone.

It had been a week since the big fight against the Volturi and things couldn't be better.

Edward and I were completely inseparable now. Every night, he would come to my house and lie next to me in bed while I slept, and I woke every morning with him smiling down at me.

Edward and I walked into the cafeteria, hand and hand.

I walked over to the lunch line and was about to grab a lunch tray when Edward pulled me back. I looked at him in surprise, but he just smiled the crooked smile I love so much and reached for a lunch tray.

"What are you doing?" I said, trying to take the tray from his hands. "You can't eat human food."

He pulled the tray out of my reach and looked at me. "But I own you lunch, remember?" When I shook my head, he smiled again. "The day you told us who you were."

Realization came to me and I smiled up at him.

"I know it's not much, and not very good," Edward said, putting a slice of pepperoni pizza on the tray. "But it'll have to work for now." He grabbed an apple and chocolate milk and put it on the tray.

"Yeah, it will work," I said, grabbing his hand after he paid for the food and pulled him to the table, where is family were waiting for us. "For now."

He set the tray down on the table and spun me around so I was facing him. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. Then he lifted me off the ground and kissed me passionately.

It was funny how this had all started. Us hating and fearing each other, to absolutely loving each other.

I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I love you." I said "With my heart and soul."

His eyes lit of with joy. "I love you too." He said. "For all eternity." Then he leaned forward and kissed me again, putting shame to Rosalie and Emmett.

_**The End**_

**REVIEW!**


End file.
